


Not Quite Like Imagined

by BunniesAndBooks



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Fuckurt Big Bang, Hudmel Family, Hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he was a little boy all Finn had ever wanted was a hybrid to call his own. Specifically, a puppy a hybrid. He’s in high school when his mother finally agrees.<br/>But on one condition. She gets to pick which one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt had spent the majority of his life imagining what it would be like when the family he’d spend the rest of his days with would walk through the door to the compound, when they would pick him to bring home with them, instead of the bouncy puppy or the adorable bunny. He’d spent many nights imagining what the people might be like, those who would love you and care for you no matter what happened. Those who would shelter you and make you feel whole. Those who were perfect and who you would love equally in turn.

He’d spent his first years as a young kitten with a family, just like all the other kittens and puppies and other younglings. He didn’t remember much from that time, he’d simply been too young back then for anything to truly stick, but one feeling in particular stuck when he’d think back to those years: warmth. If finding a family of his own was anything like that Kurt would be a very happy cat indeed.

Of course he’d heard the stories circulating the compound, the stories about how when you were chosen by a family there’d be no further worries left in life. How they would make your life complete, how one would be cherished and beloved until the day you died. How your life would become… perfect. Someone just had to choose you and your life would be perfect.

He knew he should know better than to believe such stories; every once in a while a family would come back, their chosen one in tow, and they would return them to the compound. Everybody would crowd around their doors and look out at the poor thing hunkered over as the family gave them back, gossiping about the shame they should feel, the returned ones.

There was nothing worse than being returned. The greatest shame in life was being returned, of knowing that the family that had chosen you didn’t want you anymore. That you had been bad and imperfect enough for them to not care for you anymore. Of knowing that you made them stop loving you.

Kurt’s biggest fear was of being returned one day. He wouldn’t be able to take it. To know that he’d made a family hate him so much that they’d give him back…

He’d swear to himself time and time again that that wouldn’t be him, that it wouldn’t happen to him. Someday soon someone would look upon him and love him, and they would never want to give him up. He’d be so perfect for them. He’d be the most perfect cat there’d ever been. They wouldn’t give him back.

He’d make sure of that.

He’d make _sure_ of that.

“Kurt?” a female voice called from the door, snapping him out of his thoughts. It was the young woman who always snuck him extra tuna if he looked at her pityingly enough. “There’s someone here to see you.”

~*~

The temptation to accept his friends' offer to come over after school for game night that evening had been high, but Finn easily declined despite that. He knows that what awaits back home will be far better.

He's been wearing down his mother and Burt for months now, asking and begging and pleading them for a pet, a hybrid of his own, and finally they'd agreed. Well, they’d agreed on one condition - _they'd_ get to choose their new family member. Finn had accepted - of course he had, he wasn't stupid, even though he might have whined about it a little. He’d even been okay with it when they distinctly told him there would under no circumstances be a puppy-hybrid coming into their house. ‘Not when no one had the time or the energy to take care of the energetic creatures’, they’d said.

Finn was convinced they'd only said that to ensure he'd be surprised when he'd finally lay eyes on their new pet. Because who went out and bought a hybrid that wasn't a puppy? It just wasn't fathomable. Of course they’d buy a puppy, Finn reasoned.

So waving goodbye to his friends wasn't particularly hard, and he'd even told his ex-girlfriend Rachel no when she'd asked him in a sugar-sweet tone if he wanted to come over. God knew she only wanted him to watch as she sang through every song she had in mind for the following week's glee assignment, having him tell her how amazing she was after ending each and every one. How she even managed to wring out of Mr. Schue what the topic of their homework would be was astounding. Just like everyone else Finn had been convinced Mr. Schue pretty much just winged it, basically deciding on a topic minutes before the actual lesson.

Anyway, despite knowing that Rachel was looking at him with an angry pout on her lips Finn got into his car, and soon enough sped out of the parking lot, anxious to finally see what his mom and Burt had picked out. It probably wasn't the safest he'd ever driven, but he managed to stay on his side of the road and didn't even run any red lights as he sped his way home. No mailmen were caught in his way either, so... It was a win if Finn's eyes when he realized he'd reached the house in half the time it usually took.

"I'm home!" he yelled gleefully when he slammed the door open, almost convinced his - their - new pet would be awaiting him on the other side, and was decidedly not disappointed when that didn't happen.

He wasn't.

Really.

Chucking off his jacket and tossing it at - and subsequently missing - the coat rack he quickly hurried into the living room, eyes skating over the room for the new member in the household. His step-father was however the only one he found. His shoulders definitely didn’t sag at the realization.

“Good day at school kid?” Burt asked distractedly, the mechanic’s focus divided between the TV and a thick book in his lap, not noticing the teen’s silent disappointment.

Finn himself cringed eyeing the book in the older man’s hold; Burt had once brought him into the shop determined to teach Finn everything there was about the financial side of the business. Together they had spent hours crowding over that very book, Finn trying desperately to understand even a shrivel of its contents. Safe to say it hadn’t gone quite as either of them expected. Finn had been relieved when Burt decided not to revisit the lesson in the months after that. Math simply wasn’t Finn’s strong suit.

“It was okay,” Finn said, shrugging his shoulders. Truthfully he hadn’t been all too focused on anything, his mind far too excited to concentrate on his teachers. Geography and science was boring anyways, so… “Where’s mom?”

"In the kitchen honey!" his mother's voice rang out, accompanied by the sound of the refrigerator opening and closing. Casting Burt a quick smile Finn eagerly turns towards the kitchen, wincing as he almost knocks a vase over in his haste. Burt only chuckles lowly behind him in response.

Not a single hybrid in sight in the kitchen either Finn notices; only his mother rooting through the cupboards, bringing forth a big bowl that soon joins the cutting board and the knife already on the counter, along with a whole horde of vegetables. Finn scrunches his nose at the sight.

“Carrots mom,” Finn says, rolling his eyes, “Really?”

Carole simply shrugs, picking up a knife and beginning to chop up some cucumber. “It’s good for you, you know. And the doctor _did_ tell Burt to eat healthier at his last check up.”

“That was ages ago,” Finn says, tilting his head questioningly. He vaguely remembers the day. Burt had complained loudly about how he was _just fine thank you_ , and that he under no circumstances would resort to what he deemed as ‘rabbit food’.

“Okay, so the kind lady we met at the shelter today might have mentioned that Kurt is quite fond of his vegetables,” Carole said dismissively, smiling as she looked up from her work, “thought it might make him feel welcome.”

And though Finn found the thought of a puppy eating vegetables kind of weird, he ignores it at the mention of the name of the new hybrid. _Kurt_. So that’s the name of his new best friend then…

"So, where is it?" Finn asks excitedly, his eyes roaming the kitchen, as if the hybrid would suddenly pop out from one of the cupboards. Wait, it's not in one of the cupboards is it? Cause Finn totally tried to fit in one that one time - don't judge him, it totally was a dare of Puck's - and they're way less space-y than they look.

Or maybe that's just because he's tall as a frickin' tree and can't really bend that well... Eh. His back had only hurt for a week. No biggie.

"He's upstairs settling into his new room," his mother says, only looking up from where she's now chopping up some tomatoes to point her knife at him when she continues, "and do not bother him Finn. He's had a long day as it is and could use some peace and quiet."

"But mom-" Finn begins, whining petulantly. Doesn't she realize how long he's waited for this?

"No," she says, not even looking up from her work. "He'll be down for dinner, you can meet him then. Now, you can either leave my kitchen and go join Burt in the living room, or you can help me with this. Your choice honey."

Face paling at the thought of helping his mother with her cooking has him scrambling his way quickly out of the kitchen, his mother's giggles following him as he does. He knows she wouldn't really want him near the knives or the pots and pans, or god forbid, the stove - but he doesn't want to risk it all the same.

It just wouldn't be worth it if she one day actually made him try to help with the cooking.

Falling into his usual seat on the couch Finn tries to take in whatever is playing on the TV, but for once his heart just isn’t in it. He's way too anxious wanting to finally see his new puppy hybrid in person, his leg jingling as he keeps shooting sneaky glances at the stairway, hoping the hybrid would just come downstairs already.

How his mother could make him wait like this is just awful parenting, that's what it is. It's torture sitting there, pretending everything is normal when something as big as this has happened. He's wanted that hybrid since pre-school dammit, dangling him in front of his face like this is just unfair.

"Calm down kid," Burt laughs beside him, dragging Finn out of his thoughts. Next to him Burt is scribbling in his books, glancing up every few seconds to look at the screen before them. "He'll be down before you know it. Just relax and watch the game with me. Lord knows I need someone to complain to about the awful games they've played tonight." Burt snorts, looking back down at his books, gesturing at them, “They’re so bad I can’t even pretend to be into it to get out of doing this.”

"Sure Burt," Finn sighs with a soft chuckle, exhaling a big breath as he turns his focus to the TV. One little look at the game - and since when was there a game on? He'd thought it was a cooking show or something when he'd first gotten in, but they've obviously played for quite a while - won't cause him to miss the hybrid when he finally appears, will it?

Of course it won't.

The small fact that he actually _does_ end up missing the descent of the hybrid isn't something that dawns on Finn until dinner is ready, when said hybrid is already seated at the dinner table - in _Finn’s_ seat to boot - when he and Burt enters the room. Freezing in place Finn looks unabashedly at the creature occupying his seat, forcing Burt to walk around him in order to reach his own seat. The mechanic's amused chuckle registers faintly in his ears, but Finn's mind is entirely on the hybrid before him. The hybrid's head is down, but glances up shyly when it at last notices Finn's presence, it's pointy ears turning towards him as piercingly blue eyes quickly darts over him.

“Ha-i,” the hybrid says slowly, over pronouncing the simple word in its struggle to get it right, and then blushes as it looks away. For a moment Finn is struck by the odd beauty of this hybrid - its perhaps even more beautiful than Rachel - when he finally notices.

_That_ is decidedly not a puppy.

It's a cat. In his seat, it's fluffy ears perking up furthermore as it yet again darts a swift look at Finn, a smile beginning to form on its lips. And just- no. This is not how things were supposed to be.

"Why is there a cat in my seat?" Finn asks confusedly, his tone maybe a bit harsher than it should be as he glares at the hybrid in question, Finn’s recently curious eyes darkening with frustrated anger. "Why did you get a cat?"

"Finn!" his mother says warningly, her eyes boring down on him angrily before turning to the cat, her eyes immediately warming up. "This is Kurt. Kurt, this is our son Finn. You'll have to forgive him; he has a tendency to say whatever's on his mind."

"Hey!" Finn says, offended. He still hasn't taken his eyes of the cat though, who only nods confusedly at the explanation from Carole, and who looks over briefly again at Finn, now with a small flash of caution in his eyes, even as he eyes Finn up curiously. "I thought you were getting a... something cool."

"Finn!" his mother warns, casting him a disapproving look, her hands taking a gentle hold of the cats as she coos soothingly at the hybrid, who's tail has begun swooshing back and forth behind him in slow strokes.

Hybrid's might not be the smartest creatures out there, god knew most of them only knew the bare basics when it came to human speech, but they sure could tell one emotion apart from one another. And right now? This cat definitely knew Finn was angry at him, Finn could tell from the way his eyes slotted closed thoughtfully when he turned towards Finn, the tip of his tail continuing on its previous movements behind the chair.

This was not how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to come home to an excited puppy who wanted nothing more than to play with him - anything really but a prissy cat. Everybody knows cats are the worst at playing. It's just facts. And the thought that his mother was willing to do this to him, damn well knowing that what he wanted more than anything from getting a pet was someone that would always be up for playing with him...

It sucked.

"I can't believe you got a cat," he finally grumbles as he sits down, frustrated that nobody seemed to get that cats are probably the most boring kind of hybrid there is. What is he supposed to do with a cat anyway? All they do is sleep, nothing fun about that. "Even a rat would've been better."

Even with his head bent down towards his plate, the food for once not as appealing as it usually is, Finn can tell how the hybrid tenses up, it’s tail stopping mid-swipe behind him. A quick glance up reveals that the hybrid is resolutely staring down at his plate, his fork clenched tightly in his hand.

Finn doesn't even feel bad about it.

Beside him his mother sighs, already tired of her son's dramatics. "We already told you," she says tiredly, "we wouldn't be getting a dog since we don't have the time for them. And since you're graduating this spring... We just thought a cat hybrid might be the best choice. And Kurt here just seemed so precious. I'm sure you'll get along great if you just get a chance to know each other."

"Doubt it," Finn grumbles, frustrated as he picks at his food. "Cats are so _stupid_..."

Three things happen at once the moment Finn stops speaking. To his left his mother calls out a sharp, angry cry of his name; to his right Burt slams his palm against the table, the sound echoing through the room. But right in front of him, where his eyes are looking, the hybrid finally allows himself to react fully - his long, sleek tail swaying back and forth behind him in a clear demonstration of unadulterated anger as his lips part and a sharp hiss comes out, his furry ears flattening against his head. Finn is genuinely startled as he looks into the angry eyes of the cat; he never could have believed someone could look upon him with so much hate.

It hasn't even been five minutes, and already this, this _cat_ , hates him.

He should have fucking gone over to Puck's.

~*~

The hierarchy between the different classes of hybrids, as well as their popularity with mankind was something that had changed every so often throughout history. At one point in time hybrids with any reptile blood in them had been the highest fashion; the pets considered classy and a true sign of wealth. At another moment in time sheep hybrids had been the pet in demand, for their silky smooth hair that if cut would provide their owner with the softest of wool.

Today the pet to have were simply any single breed of dog hybrid. The dogs - or puppies, as most people had taken to calling them - were known for their playful and exuberant personalities, and were found to be exceptional companions for children of any ages. A sort of ‘free’ babysitter if you will, one who's energy would never dwindle, no matter how long they would play with the human children. If one bought a pup they were sure of one thing; if you allowed them to be, they would be your most loyal friend until the end of time.

That wasn't to say that other kinds of hybrids weren't popular as well. Birds for example, with their capability of learning human speech beyond the more common 'yes', 'no' and 'please' were an example of that. With their advanced communication, many sought these as they could be taught to help out around the house, something that was difficult with most other hybrids. No matter their popularity, one would never think of attempting to teach a puppy how to work a washing machine - the probability of one's clothes ending up ruined after that were simply too great.

Even bunnies and mice had risen in popularity during recent years. Their cuddly natures made them the perfect companion for any single households, or anyone with older children, as they were always up for hugging their owner whenever they wished. Or, at least they were, once you'd gained their trust.

Cats however, cats hadn't been in the popular circuit of hybrids for a long time. For over a century there had been little demand of the pet, as no one could find a reason to own such an independent hybrid. Spending a majority of their day asleep was one thing, but the fact that most cats would shy away from any sort of touch not instigated by themselves was something that was off-putting to most. People simply didn't want to spend a great portion of their money on something that quite possibly wouldn't even care to invest themselves with their owner.

Finn knew all of this, and he knew his mother knew so too, so why she had gone ahead with buying such a lonesome pet was something Finn couldn't wrap his head around. So fine, she didn't want a puppy - that didn't explain why she couldn't have bought a bunny, or a ferret, or even a lizard. But a cat?

It just didn't make sense.

So, stumbling his way tiredly downstairs the morning following the disaster at dinner, Finn was sure that everything that had happened the previous evening had been nothing but a horrible nightmare. It was the only logical explanation. Because his mother surely couldn't have thought that it would be a good idea to bring a cat of all things into the house.

But lo and behold, as he steps into the kitchen the first thing he sees is the cat hybrid hunkering down over a small bowl of fruit by the kitchen island, doing its best at ignoring Finn as he glares at the pet. The slow yet sharp movement of the tip of its tail gives it away though, which after all is a good thing. Maybe if his mother learns of their mutual hatred of the other she might return him, might even possibly get a real pet.

“Great. Just great,” Finn says in a grumbling tone, staring at the hybrid before him.

Stomping his way past the infuriating cat Finn fixes himself his usual breakfast, a big bowl of his favorite cereal, and swiftly marches past the hybrid, sitting down at the dinner table he never usually eats his breakfast at. No way is he giving in and sitting beside the pet he doesn't want. No way.

Grumbling to himself Finn digs into his cereal, thinking about how unfair everything is. A life worth of begging and all he has to show for it is a pet that nobody wants - how is that fair? Even Puck's mother and her hatred for all hybrids wouldn't have stooped so low as to buy a cat, no, that's just _his_ mom.

He's so deep into his thoughts that he doesn't notice the scratchedy sound of the chair next to him being pulled out. Only when another body sits down beside him does he realize he has company and- oh.

It's the cat.

Well, fuck his life sideways then.

“I- sit? You?” the hybrid asks, nerves lacing his voice as he shyly glances up at Finn.

“Why won’t you just leave me alone?” Finn says, hissing the words out as he stares angrily at the cat. Then, scowling, Finn looks away from the hybrid, and misses the way the cat's shoulders sag heavily with sadness as Finn walks away from the table. His breakfast is not even close to being finished by the time he throws everything left away, which is a shame cause he's still kind of hungry, but no way is he putting up with the pet any longer than he has to.

The sound of the door slamming shut behind him as he leaves is oddly satisfying.

~*~

"Yo, Finn," Puck greets him with a fist bump when the other teen passes him in the hallway. "So, how's the pup?"

And oh yeah, he might have told Puck - or everyone - that his mom was buying a hybrid, a dog hybrid to boot. Which sucks, as it isn't even close to being true anymore.

"The stupid cat is doing fine, thank you," Finn grumbles, perhaps shutting his locker with a bit more force than necessary. Whatever, he's got issues.

"Cat?" Puck asks, obviously confused as they start walking down the hallway. "I thought you said you were getting a pup? You know, one of those happy-go-lucky little fellas, not you know... a cat."

"You're surprised?" Finn scoffs, "take a guess at how I feel."

"So your mom totally left yesterday to buy a pup, but ended up coming back with a cat?" Puck asked, patting his best friend on the shoulder. "Man, that sucks."

"Well..." Finn begins, shaking his head before he turns to the school bad boy. "It's not like she said she was getting a puppy..."

"So what did she say?" Puck asked, only a hint of confusion in his voice, knowing very well how Finn could be.

"That 'under no circumstances would she bring a dog into the house...'" Finn says, wincing a little bit, cause yeah, kinda obvious now that you think about it.

"Dude," Puck sighs, rolling his eyes.

"How was I supposed to know mom meant it!" Finn exclaims, stopping still in the middle of the hallway, his arms gesturing wildly around himself, oblivious to the angry glares people cast him for it. "I thought she was trying to, y'know, surprise me or something! Which totally would have worked if it hadn't been a cat there instead of a puppy."

Suddenly there's a swift hit to the back of his head, making Finn yelp out. "Dude!" he groans, "not cool, man!"

"No, you know what's not cool Finn," Puck says, getting in Finn's way, "you being a little bitch about this when your mom clearly told you how things were gonna be. I take it Carole asked you if you'd be okay with this and all, because you know, it's Carole, and for you to turn this into some 'pity me' fest when things turned out exactly the way she said they would? Not cool, bro, not cool."

"So what?" Finn said, his eyes hardening, "you're telling me I should just roll over and take it? No way am I allowing that cat to worm his way into my house, no way. He already got mom to take his side yesterday. And- and- and he took my seat!"

"Boo-fucking-hoo," Puck drawls, rolling his eyes once more. "I'm telling ya man, grow up. So the cat took your seat, so what? Just be glad you have a hybrid at all man, some of us couldn't afford one even if our mother's agreed to it."

Finn doesn't answer, a small patch of guilt rolling over him at his friend's words. He's still angry though.

Puck merely shakes his head, raising his hands in a sign of clear annoyance. "Just... think about it, all right?" Puck finally sighs tiredly, before turning around and walking off, leaving Finn behind in the now emptying hallway.

So not only did his mother get a cat hybrid, but now his best friend is mad at him because of just that. And he's late for class. Just... great.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything had been so _perfect_ , Kurt thought as he curled up between his new bed and the wall, his thick blanket bunched together against his chest as he tried in vain to stop the panicky shivers from racketing through his body. Everything had been absolutely perfect, and then he just had to go and ruin everything.

He _hissed_ at his new master. He didn’t deserve a family, he deserved to rot away in some dingy little cell, alone with his wicked wicked mind.

He _hissed_ at someone.

And instead of taking him directly back to the compound – like they should have, any sane person would do so – they’d smiled at him, and Miss had _hugged_ him. It was so mean of them, so mean, to present him with hope like this. It was almost crueler than just dragging his sorry behind back to where he’d come from.

He couldn’t even understand why they let him stay. He’d been such a bad cat. Such a bad _bad cat_.

He _hissed_ at someone.

His future had seemed so bright not even twenty-four hours earlier, and look what had happened. Kurt couldn’t believe that not even a full day had passed since he’d been brought to the introductory room at the compound, where he’d been presented to Miss and Mister. Sweet Miss and Mister whom he already loved with his entire heart. They had been so easy to love as well. Miss had smiled at him so gently when they’d first met, had spoken so slowly, trying to communicate with him so patiently. Kurt hadn’t even felt as embarrassed as he usually did when he couldn’t understand more than a few words here and there, she had looked so understanding of his shortcomings, he could have cried from that look alone. And Mister, well, he might have looked a bit grumpy, but his eyes had told Kurt everything he needed to know. They had been so kind as they looked at Kurt, so careful.

Kurt had been wanting to follow them home from the moment he met them. Of course he had. He wasn’t stupid enough to pass up on such an opportunity. Most hybrids were glad to find homes at all, for Kurt to find such a perfect family as well… He’d thought himself so lucky.

Still did as he glanced around his room. _His_ room, with _his_ bed. Miss had said so. He still couldn’t believe they had given him his own bed. Even at the compound he’d only had a mattress on the floor, had thought that more than generous. He’d never done anything to actually _earn_ himself the right to a bed, and here Miss and Mister had just given him one, like it was no big deal.

Kurt didn’t want to leave them. Didn’t want to leave this house, this home that was so much better than anything he had ever dreamed of. Didn’t want to leave this _family_. A family that could, possibly, one day, become his as well. If he was a good cat, maybe.

He’d tried being a good cat the previous day; had kept out of Miss’ and Mister’s way, had stayed in his room like they’d told him to. Had only come down when the tempting smells wafting up had tickled his nose into submission. He’d been afraid it was the wrong thing to do, but Miss had merely smiled good-naturedly at him, and ushered him to the table.

Kurt hadn’t quite believed his eyes when Miss and Mister’s boy came in through the doorway. When they’d mentioned a boy earlier that day he’d been convinced it was a young boy they were talking about, someone who would want him to play with them. Someone Kurt could protect, could nurture like he would a kitten of his own kind. The boy coming in through the doorway was no boy, no, he was a _man_. Well, almost.

Kurt had been so surprisingly _pleased_ by that fact. He’d almost purred right there at the table, had wanted to curl up in his chair and just preen from the blinding smile the boy had given him. The boy was _gorgeous_. Kurt had felt his own lips twitch, wanting so badly to mimic the one on the beautiful boy’s face.

But then that smile had slowly turned into a frown, and Kurt had been so confused when he felt anger radiating from the boy, had been so confused over what he’d done wrong, and so quickly.

But then bad had gone to worse, and he’d hissed at the boy – Finn – when he’d called Kurt a rat, called Kurt stupid.

Kurt _was_ stupid. For all that he cared, hissing at the boy just proved how stupid Kurt was. If he were a smart cat, he would have kept his head down, would have ignored any comment, would have done his everything to keep the peace. He was stupid for allowing his instincts to take over, to let them rule over him.

So of course he’s worried everything has been ruined, and by something so stupid as him not being able to control his own instincts, his own body.

He doesn’t even have a clue what he’d done to make Finn hate him so in the first place. Not when the boy had smiled so sweetly at him.

But, maybe, if Kurt tried, he might make Finn accept him. Might make him actually _like_ Kurt. Maybe then they would let Kurt stay.

Permanently.

*

Finn doesn’t like being at home these days. Either his mother will glare at him angrily every time he opens his mouth to speak, whether or not the cat is in the room or not, or Burt will huff and look the other way when Finn tries to talk to the guy. It’s not like he deserves this treatment. Well, not _anymore_.

After a few days of sharing a house with the cat, he’d found didn’t exactly _mind_ the guy. Like, his mom still could have picked something more exciting than a cat, but the hybrid wasn’t really the worst thing to have ever happened to him. So he hasn’t made any more comments about the cat since that dinner – but on the other side he hasn’t exactly tried to connect with him either.

He can’t just go out and admit he might have been _wrong_ okay? He has some pride, you know?

So things had been sort of cool for a few days, however tense. But that had been before the cat had gotten it into his head that Finn was the most awesome ever or something like that.

The hybrid, _Kurt_ , had taken to following Finn around all over the house. He’d always be around, plopping himself down as close as possible to Finn on the couch, even if it’s just the two of them in the room, hell, in the _house_. He’d always be whining on the other end of the door when Finn shuts himself inside his room, his nails scratching at the door until Finn can’t stand it any longer and hurries downstairs again.

He even tries to follow Finn to the _bathroom_. And, you know, Finn had tried to ignore the guy and his invasion of privacy and everything, but there’s this line, right, and having someone listening in to you taking a piss just crosses it, okay? His mother didn’t even seem to get that though, not with the way she almost grounded him when he, frustrated beyond belief, tried to get the cat to just _back off_. Sure, perhaps he shouldn’t have yelled at the guy, but still, _boundaries_.

“Why won’t you just leave me alone!” he’d screamed, attracting his mother’s attention even from several rooms over. But it had seemed to do the trick at the time though, with the cat scampering off and staying out of Finn’s way, so Finn can’t say that he’d been too troubled. It was nice with the breathing room after so many days with an extra shadow on his tail.

“Why don’t you like Kurt?” his mother had asked him when the cat was out of sight, her shoulders slumped tiredly. “He’s never done anything to you.”

“He hissed at me!” Finn had said, his arms flying as he tried to defend himself. Which he shouldn’t have had to do in the first place, really. His _mother_ of all people should have understood this. Understood _him._ He wasn’t a bad guy for crying out loud!

“Don’t you think you might have deserved that?” his mother had said, tilting her head in question.

Finn hadn’t said anything, had merely looked down at his toes where he’d scuffed them against the hardwood floor. Sure, he might have been a bit… rude, that first night, and he’d kind of ignored the cat since, but he hadn’t been about to admit to any of it. It hadn’t been him who was in the wrong. It had all been the cat’s fault.

She had sighed. “You know… If you and Kurt can’t find a way to get along... then I'm afraid we will have to return him. Which is a shame, 'cause I really like him, you know? He might not be able to communicate all that well, but I finally feel like there is someone in this house who I can talk to. I mean, you and Burt are great and all, but you’re not exactly excited to talk about ‘girl stuff’. Kurt doesn’t mind. And I don’t wanna lose that.” She had patted his cheek. “Just something to think about.”

That had been over a week ago. Life had been a lot calmer since; Finn thinks all of it is because the cat has stopped trying to follow Finn around. No more ‘cuddles’ on the couch, no more looks over the dining table, no more being stalked period.

It’s _heaven_.

Now he can pretty much just ignore the fact that there’s now a hybrid in the house, that’s how rarely he sees the cat. Recently it has seemed to spend the majority of its time in its room, something which Finn couldn’t be happier about.

Which is why Finn decided to spend a lazy Sunday morning on the couch, glaring at the TV as he with practiced ease shoots enemy soldier after enemy soldier as they appear on the screen. His fingers fly quickly over the game controller as his tongue peeks out when the game requires him to focus even more than it had just moments earlier.

He was home alone, bar the... the pet. A pet who still continued to stay out of Finn’s sight. Whatever. It wasn't like he wasn't used to being home alone, and it sure made it easier to beat this game without anyone there to confuse him. He was lucky that the cat stayed away really.

Really.

Which was why he was fairly shocked when the couch dipped down not long after that, and a quick peek away from his game revealed it to be Kurt curled up in the other corner, his blue eyes trained on the screen, away from Finn. Wincing as his character was killed Finn turned back to the screen, his mind wondering confusedly why the hybrid was there as he resumed playing. Surely there were other things for the cat to do, right?

Right. Like wallowing in his room. Like staying out of Finn’s way. You know, stuff he’d done so perfectly that week.

Yet he didn't tell Kurt to scamper, remembering his mother's words from the other day.

'If you and Kurt can find a way to get along... then I'm afraid we will have to return him. Which is a shame, 'cause I really like him.'

“Wanna play?” Finn asks the guy, offering him a control.

Kurt merely looks at the device though, and proceeds to shake his head vehemently in denial. “No-o,” he says. “Tha-hank you.”

So he ignores the hybrid. Easily enough; Kurt seems intent on staying on his end of the couch, wringing his hands together as he glances up every now and again to look at Finn’s progress. At times Finn even forgets that the cat is there in the first place, his heart racing a little every time he notices movement from the corners of his eyes.

They spend hours like that; Finn playing his game and Kurt watching on silently. Neither says a word, the atmosphere around them only slightly tense. It’s all going quite well in Finn’s opinion.

Which is of course when the spell is broken.

His phone beeps from his pocket, signaling an incoming message, as well as making Kurt’s ears twitch from the surprise noise. It’s with a sigh that Finn pauses the game and clumsily pulls it out of his pocket, nearly having the phone topple away from his fingers onto the floor. Beside him Kurt stiffens momentarily, but Finn ignores it, instead putting his focus on the phone.

The text is from Rachel, asking him if they should plan ahead for next week’s glee club. Maybe meet up and practice. The ‘alone’ part is emphasized heavily.

But the thing is, while once his feelings towards the energetic diva had been pretty much all over the place, these days they were mostly just fond memories. Something which Rachel didn’t quite seem to get. So the thought of the two of them ‘practicing’ whatever song Rachel had in mind wasn’t quite as tempting as it once would have been. Instead it was pretty much simply annoying.

_To Rachel:_

_Sry. Can’t._

From experience he knows it’s no use explaining why he won’t come, as she’ll probably dismiss his reasoning and try again a few days later. Which she’ll do anyway, ‘cause she’s a stubborn one, but she’ll back up sooner or later when Finn won’t accept her forwardness. Or, at least he thinks she will… Whatever.

Sending the text Finn looks back up at the screen, debating whether or not he should continue the game or not, playing with the phone in his hands as he does. His hands still however when he sees Kurt stiffening up again in his peripheral vision.

Looking over he finds Kurt still, his fingers dug into the seat below him, his eyes trained on a spot across the room. Not that Finn can see anything special when he looks over momentarily. In fact, the only part of Kurt that seems to be moving at all is his tail, which is standing up tall behind him, only the tip flickering back and forth in quick little wisps, as well as his eyes as they flicker minutely from side to side.

Shrugging Finn goes back to absently flipping his phone back and forth with his fingers, taken aback when Kurt suddenly jumps over his lap, landing on his other side and scurrying over to the wall. Eyes wide, and heart beating quickly, Finn turns to look at the hybrid, taking shallow breaths as he wills his heart to slow the heck down.

What the hell was that?

“Yo,” he breathes, his eyes wide. “Dude.”

What he finds when he turns his head towards the cat is Kurt standing on his tiptoes, his fingers scrambling to reach a bright patch of light near the ceiling. A patch that flickers quickly to the side when Finn turns his body to observe the hybrid more closely.

Wait a minute...

Slowly a grin spreads across Finn's face as something clicks in his mind, and taking note of where the windows are, he turns the screen on his phone just so, gleefully watching as Kurt scurries to follow the reflecting light when it travels across the wall.

“So you wanna play huh?” Finn says quietly.

And, well, what do ya know, Finn thinks as he smirks at the sight, cats actually _do_ play games. Maybe having a cat in the house really _won’t_ be as bad as he’d once thought. Kurt certainly hadn’t been too awful, even when he’d been a bit too stalkerish for Finn’s tastes, and if the cat could play…

Maybe his mother actually _had_ made quite a clever choice after all.

What follows is a long game of catch where Finn will turn and twist his phone, sending the reflecting light all over the living room and thoroughly enjoying the way Kurt determinately chases it. At one very memorable occasion Finn even managed to get him to climb partly up the bookshelf before he continued on, afraid what his mother and Burt would say if the bookshelf fell...

Finally he stills the reflection, biting his tongue to keep from laughing when Kurt at last manages to paw at the spot, now low enough for him to reach. He finally let's it all out when a frown appears between Kurt's eyes when the hybrid realizes how he just can't seem to catch the light between his fingers. The look on Kurt's face when he turns to Finn is hilarious to the teen as well, making him double over and fall to the floor in gut-wrenching laughter as the hybrid huffs and leaves the living room, muttering angrily under his breath, his fists clenched so hard his knuckles have turned white.

Not that Finn notices Kurt's storm-out, beyond the fact that the cat-boy leaves. No, instead he's writhing on the carpet in laughter, seemingly unable to stop.

The look on Kurt's face had been priceless!

When he finally manages to control himself again, wiping away the few tears that have fallen he only shrugs at Kurt's missing form. It was fun while it lasted, and it certainly made them bond, now didn't it? His mother certainly would call this progress, wouldn't she? They’d played together, had a few laughs… A successful bonding moment if Finn ever saw one. It even made him pretty fond of the idea of actually keeping the cat. _Especially_ if they might play games like these some more.

If only he'd been able to see the way Kurt moments later had cried embarrassed tears into his pillow, his thin body curled into himself as he heaved with sobs, maybe then Finn might have reconsidered that last thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt hates it. He _hates_ it. Hates how small Finn can make him feel, how _stupid_. How one person, one boy, can make him feel so worthless.

He knows he’s been trying a little bit too hard at making Finn like him, has been a little bit too desperate in getting to know the tall boy. Looking back at things, Kurt probably shouldn’t have tried following the boy to the bathroom, but he’d forgotten how that was a touchy subject to the humans. Being so shy over something so natural had always seemed silly to Kurt, and now his neglectance to remember might have cost him everything.

But for Finn to retaliate in the way he did; making Kurt look like a fool rushing after a speck of light, making Kurt lose himself to his instincts, only to turn around and laugh at him… it hurt. More than he could possibly put into thoughts.

He’d thought Finn might just have possibly come to terms with him living in the house, sharing his space. He hadn’t shooed Kurt away like usual that very morning, had allowed him to watch as the boy played his games.

Clearly Kurt was nothing less than the stupid little cat Finn had accused him of being that first night. He was stupid for believing in the impossible; Finn would never like him. Never had, never would.

That hurt most of all. Knowing that Finn wouldn’t ever grow to enjoy Kurt’s company. For out of all the people in the house, Finn was the person that Kurt felt the most drawn to. He didn’t know exactly why, but the tall boy always grabbed Kurt’s focus, whether intentional or not. And every time Kurt managed to get close enough? He would feel almost delirious from the pleasant smells wafting off the clumsy human.

Finn had a hold on Kurt that no other human ever had before, and Kurt didn’t even know why that was. He only knew that he never wanted to leave the human’s side.

If only Finn wouldn’t hurt him so with every turn he took.

~*~

“What do you mean ‘you’re taking him back?’” Finn said incredulously, staring with wide eyes at his mother where she sat at the kitchen bar, scratching angrily at the pieces of paper beneath her pen. Disowning papers. There were _disowning papers_ in their _kitchen_. They were taking Kurt _back_. Kurt.

His mother had found him in the living room, where he’d still been chuckling lightly about his previous game with Kurt as he’d been in the process of starting up a new game. He hadn’t even gotten in a lighthearted ‘hello’ before she’d announced her intentions, only to quickly proceed into the kitchen.

“Oh, don’t act like it isn’t exactly what you’ve been wanting since you first saw him,” Carole said, her voice rough and resigned. Accusing. She raked her hand through her hair, letting her fingers fall atop the countertop after. “Don’t act like you care.”

Finn stared at her, his mouth hanging wide open. He knew, he _knew_ , he hadn’t been the most involved when it came to the cat, to Kurt, but for his mother to think that he didn’t _care_?

“I-” he said, stuttering. “I don’t… You think I don’t… I-”

Tossing his head back, Finn exhales deeply, trying – and failing – to count to ten like he’s been told when bouts of anger rises within him. Because nobody wants someone around who’ll kick a chair over when they’ll get frustrated, Finn tells himself, his head whirring with thoughts he can’t quite focus on. It’s mostly feelings that he can tell apart at the moment. Anger being at the forefront, unsurprisingly.

“One week,” he finally says through clenching teeth, his eyes and fists squeezed closed, Finn doing everything in his power not to let his anger get the best of him. “One week,” he repeats, an idea forming slowly, “just give me- _us_ \- one week, to… to… to _prove_ to you or whatever that we _can do this_. That we can be a _family_.”

“Why?” his mother says, questioning as she looks back at him. Her face furrowed with confusion and wonder.

Finn merely throws his arms up, not quite sure himself _why_. It surely would be a lot easier just to give Kurt back. It certainly wouldn’t put as much strain on everybody. But nobody deserves to be given up on, least of all someone who won’t understand _why_. “Because everybody deserves a second chance,” Finn ends up saying, not quite sure if he’s talking about Kurt or himself. Or both of them, for that matter. All he knows is that he can’t just let Kurt go back. And now that he knows that Kurt really isn’t the prissy stereotype of a cat that he’d imagined him to be, Finn is actually quite curious to find out just _how_ much he’d been wrong about the hybrid. “He’s not like the cat hybrids I’ve heard of,” he proceeds to admit. “He’s not so… boring.”

His mother regards him silently, and he lets her, though he’s squirming under her gaze. But then her face softens, and her eyes begins to glisten suspiciously. Even before the words passes her lips, Finn breaks out in a smile, because he knows he just won this round.

“One week,” she says, promising, standing up from her seat and drawing him into a motherly hug. “I’m so proud of you right now, Finn. For trying.”

“Thanks,” he murmurs, his eyes slipping towards the doorway on the other side of the room, catching a glimpse of a tail as it disappears from the opening.

He’s just hoping Kurt will give him a second chance as well.

~*~

When Finn steps into the kitchen the following morning he finds Kurt at the kitchen island, munching slowly on an apple. The only sign of him noticing Finn entering the room is the slight tilt in his shoulders, like he’s trying to make himself as small as possible. It makes Finn sad to realize just how much he’s screwed things up between them.

He goes about fixing himself his breakfast, but as he’s about to go sit down at the table, he gets an idea and turns back to the island. Scouring up his courage Finn then sets his bowl down on the countertop, and sits himself down right next to Kurt.

From the corners of his eyes he can see Kurt twitching in his seat, can see the way Kurt is staring at him, and it makes his lips itching to tug themselves into a smile.

But then Kurt stands up, and after discarding the scraps of his apple the cat-boy quickly leaves the kitchen, for once being the one to walk away from Finn. In turn, Finn can only sit there, remarking at how utterly horrible of a human being he’s been, if this is Kurt’s response for Finn trying to mend things over.

As he prepares himself for school Finn tries to remind himself that this was only his first attempt at bonding, and that things weren’t so simple. Couldn’t be so simple. Because in the end it wasn’t only is mother he had to prove himself to, was it?

~*~

Finn is running out of ideas by Thursday. He’s tried everything; he’s tried giving the hybrid gifts, like shiny toys specifically made for hybrids, as well as soft sweaters that the clerks assured him were very well liked by the cat-hybrid community; he’s tried hanging out around the cat more, like Kurt himself had done weeks earlier; on the rare moments when Kurt would pass him by in the living room Finn would invite him to watch TV with him… Hell, he even tried bringing Kurt some vegetable snacks one evening in an attempt to bond with the cat. Kurt had merely looked at him strangely before shutting the door in his face.

He'd thought they’d gotten somewhere that previous weekend, what with the playing and what not, but apparently they hadn’t. Apparently, that had only made things _worse_ , as Kurt was now actively avoiding him. Like he had the plague or something.

“Why are you acting like you’re trying to woo the guy?” Puck had asked him when he’d complained about it after football practice. Finn had merely sputtered in response, because he definitely _wasn’t_ trying to _woo_ Kurt. That was just stupid.

“Just tell him you’re a dick, man,” had been Puck’s wonderful advice when Finn had asked him later what he thought Finn should do about it all. Throwing his arm around Finn’s shoulder Puck had dragged him through the school corridor towards the exit, “Listen. We both know you’ve been a dick to this guy. He didn’t ask for Mrs. H to buy him, and he didn’t deserve you being an ass towards him for it. Just explain it to him that you’re a man-child with anger issues. And make sure you tell him he didn’t do anything wrong, that it’s all your fault. He’ll understand.”

“But he’s a hybrid,” had been Finn’s response, as he’d quirked his face confusedly. “How would I make him understand that. He doesn’t even understand that the vacuum isn’t trying to eat him when mom cleans the carpet.”

“Figure out a way man,” Puck had said, rolling his eyes. “How hard could it be?”

The answer to that was very hard indeed, Finn quickly found. With a hybrid going out of his way to stay clear out of Finn’s sight merely finding the opportunity to try to talk to the guy was hard enough. Add to that how Finn had no idea whatsoever what he was gonna tell the guy… He was just… screwed.

*

The opportunity Finn had been looking for came that weekend. Burt and his mother had been invited by some out of town relatives to come visit, something which the two had jumped at.

“Maybe you’ll talk to Kurt about things,” his mother had even suggested with raised eyebrows as they went to leave, a sentiment which Puck apparently shared according to the text Finn received not a full ten minutes after they’d left.

People really did want him to make nice with Kurt didn’t they?

Something which might explain just why Finn had spent close to an hour walking up and down the hallway outside of Kurt’s door, trying to find the right words that would explain why he’d been acting the way he had when Kurt had first arrived.

Some of that time might have been to build up enough courage to knock on the door in the first place…

It threw him for a loop when said door swiftly flung open just as he was about to cross its path once more, Kurt suddenly there and leaning against the frame. “Wha-at?” he asked angrily, his eyes narrowed as he looked at Finn.

Gulping, Finn proceeded to open and close his mouth several times, stuck on what to say in his surprise. “Can we talk?” he finally blurted out, rubbing his neck as the words came barreling out.

Kurt in turn merely looked at him, cocking his head in thought. As the seconds passed by Finn began to twitch nervously, the stern scrutiny from the hybrid making him feel smaller than he was.

Finally, the cat took a step back, opening the door wide, a silent okay to Finn’s query. Smiling hesitantly, Finn stepped inside, taking in the changes that had happened to the former guest room since Kurt had moved in. No longer was the room the stereotypical guest room, with the bare basics furniture-wise and the tacky pictures on the walls. Now the room instead showed personality, and from the small details that Finn could see it was parts of a personality that he wouldn’t mind befriending.

There were magazines on the bedside table; mostly the kind that was all about fashion, but Finn could see a familiar cover of one of his own favorite comic books, as well as some car magazine the hybrid had clearly borrowed from Burt. There were CD’s on a small shelf above the dresser, filled to the brim with every kind of music imaginable. And there were picture frames littering every available surface, showing off picture after picture of his family and Kurt.

 _Their_ family.

“Ta-alk?” Kurt interrupted his musings, showing his annoyance by crossing his arms as well as allowing his tail to curl back and forth behind him.

Wincing, Finn rubbed the back of his head again. “Yeah,” he said. “I guess we need to.”

Kurt simply looked on expectantly.

Gulping, Finn walked over to take a seat on the very foot of the bed, allowing Kurt to loom over him where he was leaning against the wall.

“So, look,” Finn said, “Mom thought maybe we should take you back to the home.”

Before him the hybrid at first stood still, sorting through the rush of words falling over him, but then his expression took on a more panicked note, his long fingers reaching up to anxiously paw over his furry ears, his eyes filling with despair.

“I told her she shouldn’t!” Finn hurried to add watching the reaction, horrified at himself for scaring the hybrid unnecessarily like that. And despite still being extremely nervous Kurt looked up at him, surprise clear on his face. “I don’t want you to go, you know?” Finn shrugged. “Everyone always told me that cat sleeps all day, but they don’t you know? Well, of course you know, you’re part cat yourself… But, what I’m trying to say is that you’re not what I thought you would be. _Who_ you would be.”

Pausing to get his whirring thoughts in control, Finn rubbed his hands together, shifting his legs where they were threatening to fall asleep on him.

“You’re kinda cool actually,” Finn admitted, shrugging his shoulders. A smile tugged at his lips. “At least when you’re not trying to follow me into the bathroom.”

Finn let out a small chortle, and across from him he could see a small smile form on the hybrid’s lips.

“I never knew cats could play before either,” Finn said, now excited seeing the cat smile. “But after watching you chase that reflection I know that’s not true, and who knows, maybe we could find out more ways we could play together.”

Across from him Kurt let out a distressed whine, burrowing his face into his hands. All he would say though when Finn asked him what was wrong though was a small, “Play. No fun.”

“What do you mean?” Finn asked confusedly, brow crinkling. “It was tons of fun, right?”

“No,” Kurt said, dragging the word out, shaking his head, frustrated. “No fun. No fun me. Fi-inn fun. Me no fun.”

“But why would you do it if it wasn’t fun?” Finn asked, tilting his head as he tried to figure it out.

Kurt opened his mouth, then closed it again, obviously frustrated as he tried to find the words to describe what he meant.

“Me see rat, me ta-keh rat,” Kurt settled with, gesturing his hands in emphasis. “Me see spot, me ta-keh spot. No fun me. Sad me.”

“Sad?” Finn said wonderingly. “But why would you be-”

But then it struck him that maybe what Kurt meant wasn’t _actually_ sad, but rather embarrassed. Thinking about what the hybrid had said, Finn realized that Kurt was saying that chasing after that light hadn’t been a conscious move on his part, but more instinctual. Like how Finn would swear when he’d accidentally stub his toe on the coffee table in the mornings.

“Oh,” Finn exhaled, shaking his head. “I’m sorry.”

This time it was Kurt’s turn to look confused. “Soh-ry? Why soh-ry?”

“I didn’t know you didn’t want to play with me,” Finn said, dragging a hand through his hair guiltily. “I wouldn’t have laughed either if I knew you were embarrassed about it. I feel like a dick now.”

Kurt didn’t respond, instead only shrugged his shoulders.

“Also,” Finn continued, “I’m sorry about being such a dick to you when you first got here. But how was I to know you’re actually a really cool guy?”

The dopey smile on his face was soon reflected back at him from Kurt, the hybrid himself walking over to sit down beside Finn on the bed.

“No Fi-inn soh-ry,” Kurt said surely, taking Finn’s hand and squeezing it. “O-kay.”

“Really?” Finn wondered.

Kurt nodded, smiling.

Showing his teeth in a huge grin Finn couldn’t help but feel things would be okay. It would take time getting to know each other enough to call one another family, but as it was-

“Friends?” Finn asked hopefully, holding his fist out to the cat-boy to bump. He then chuckled as he had to proceed to show Kurt how to perform said fist-bump, but one thing was clear however.

The way Kurt’s face had lit up at the thought of the two of them being friends.

~*~

When Finn woke up next it was to his mother draping a big blanket over where he and Kurt had cuddled up to each other on the couch in their sleep. After talking things through a little more Finn had suggested they have a little movie marathon to themselves, a chance for the two of them to get to know one another better. In the end both of them had fallen asleep sometime during their third movie, after having spent hours talking and laughing on the couch, getting to know one another better.

“Hi mom,” Finn said quietly, mouth opening up in a big yawn. “Back already?”

“It’s midnight honey,” Carole whispered, stroking his cheek affectionately. Looking between the two boys she sighed happily. “I see you figured things out, huh?”

“Yeah,” Finn nodded sleepily. “We’re cool.”

“Good,” she said. “Well, good night you two.”

“Wait, mom?” Finn said, voice raising slightly from his previously quiet tone. “Aren’t you gonna help me get Kurt to bed?”

“Oh, you look like you’re fine where you are,” she replied sweetly. “And besides, this is the best sleep the poor things gotten in weeks from what I can tell. We’re not moving him in the least.”

“But mom-!” Finn said, his words coming out in a tired whine.

“Don’t you dare wake him up dear!” she said joyfully as she walked out of the room. “Sweet dreams!”

At first Finn contemplated getting himself up anyway, despite what his mother may have said, but when he saw the way the hybrid slept so peacefully against him, Finn resigned to his fate. Burrowing himself down further beneath the blanket, as well as maybe settling himself a tiny bit closer to his new friend, Finn once again fell asleep.

Despite the crick that would develop in his neck that wouldn’t go away for a week, it was the best sleep he’d gotten in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, originally this was meant to be way longer, and containing a lot of fluff and romance. However, with a combination of my angst-fueled brain and an unusual amount of hours at work that didn’t happen. Instead, what I will do, is that once summer is over and my work-hours go back to normal, I will (hopefully) manage to write a sequel containing all these ideas I had for this fic that I couldn’t manage to include right now. So be on the lookout for that this autumn/winter!  
> And thanks everybody for reading! You’ve been a great audience!


End file.
